battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Midway
The Battle of Midway was a Pacific-theater battle of World War II, fought in 1942 and widely regarded as one of the most important naval battles of the Pacific campaign and in history. The battle is featured in the game Battlefield 1942. Description Conquest The map is centred around the two islands of the Midway atoll, linked by a small bridge. Two fleets are assembled, the allies to the North East and axis to the South West. The islands consist of an airfield outpost and another outpost with a Defgun. In multiplayer, two more flags are located at sea, North and South of the atoll. Equipment Bases Fleets Each team begins the battle with a fleet of ships. In singleplayer, this comprises an aircraft carrier and a destroyer each. However, in multiplayer, each fleet is bigger, consisting of a carrier (either a Yorktown class - USS Enterprise - for the allies or a Shokaku class for the axis), a battleship (HMS Prince of Wales for the allies or IJN Yamato for the axis), two destroyers and a submarine. Each of the carriers, battleships and destroyers spawn landing craft, LCVPs for the Americans and Daihatsus for the Japanese. The carriers also house AA guns and spawn planes, a fighter and a dive bomber each. These are, for the US, the F4U Corsair and SBD Dauntless, and for the Japanese, the A6M Zero and the Aichi D3A Val, respectively. File:BF1942_MIDWAY_USN_FLEET.png|American fleet in Multiplayer File:BF1942_MIDWAY_IJN_FLEET.png|Japanese fleet in Multiplayer BF1942 USMC AIRCRAFT AND DESTROYER MIDWAY.PNG|American aircraft fly past the USS Fletcher (DD-445). Airfield This is a large airfield, located on the largest of the islands, to the North and East of the atoll. This spawns two torpedo bombers aircraft for whoever holds it, as well as a jeep and a half-track. The base also has four AA guns and a defgun. The airfield contains several buildings, including a hospital with medical supplies and an aircraft hangar with vehicle repair facilities. BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 10.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 9.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 8.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 7.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 6.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 5.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 4.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 3.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 2.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Airfield 1.png Coastal Defences Another outpost is located on the smaller island to the South West of the atoll, linked to the larger island by a small bridge. This spawns a tank and an APC, as well as a Defgun. BF1942.Battle of Midway Coastal defenses 4.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Coastal defenses 3.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Coastal defenses 2.png BF1942.Battle of Midway Coastal defenses 1.png Ocean points In the multiplayer map there are also two ocean flags, Point Luck and Point Charlie, respectively located due north and south of the central island. These can be captured by ships or even planes. They can't spawn infantry or vehicles, but do contribute to tickets. BF1942.Battle of Midway Point Luck 1.png|Point Luck BF1942.Battle of Midway Point Charlie 1.png|Point Charlie Outcomes MIDWAY